elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Fighters' Guild
One of the three guilds of North Tyris, the Fighters' Guild is located in the arena in Port Kapul. To gain membership into the guild one must first complete the Joining the Fighters' Guild quest. Elona+ added the new Guild Quest Level 40. The Fighters' Guild reward for this quest's completion is the unique artifact claymore Flame Edge. Quests The Fighters' Guild assignments require you to find and kill a certain amount of a specific monster, usually 3 to 4 of them. These monsters can vary in rarity and strength, from the measly Putit to Spiral kings and stronger. For every quest completed and reported, the player is rewarded gold, platinum coins and non-unique artifact weapons. After a certain rank is reached, the monsters' level starts scaling with the player's level instead of Guild Rank level (more evident with Guild Rank 1). It is not known if the rarity of the monsters is affected the same way, but it seems to be decided randomly. These quests can be easily cheated by two different means. Read below in "Miscellaneous and Tips" for the ways to do so. Services * Skill Trainer: The only way to learn Dual Wield, Eye of Mind and Tactics for classes that do not start with them, besides friendly adventurers. Found in the northwest room of the guild, which is apparently a dungeon. * Blacksmith: Sells regular weapons and strengthens weapons and armor. Found in the southeastern room of the guild. * Guild Trainer: Trains potential in Strength, Constitution or Dexterity for 3 Platinum Coins. Only appear as visitors in Your Home once a maid is hired. Perks *All prices for using Healer and Wizard (item identification) services will be halved; this applies to all Wizards and Healers in all towns). In Elona+, the cost for upgrading your weapons and armor at the smith in towns is also halved. *Has by far the simplest of guild assignments, and these can be made even easier via savescumming for common marks. This makes them ideal to gain stronger equipment for starting characters. *Compared to the other guilds' rewards for the Guild Quest Level 40, the Flame Edge is easily the most useful of the three. *Once a high Guild Rank is reached, Miracle quality weapons can be generated as rewards from guild quests. *Unlike the Mages' Guild, the player does not need to return to the guild watchman or reporter to complete their quests, only to accept a new one and report completed ones. Disadvantages * Healer services become insignificant as soon as the player gets hold of enough potions of restore body and restore spirit, or the spells of the same name. Even if the player does not make an effort to collect them, the cost of healer services is cheap as it is. * In the same manner, identification from Wizards loses its value thanks to scrolls of identify and greater identify, the Identify spell, and rendered even less useful with high Sense Quality. Once the player is leveled enough, they can start making sufficient money to spend on identification services without much care. * In Elona+, The weapon upgrade cost benefit can become obsolete for sufficiently leveled players. Still, compared to the other two guild perks mentioned above this one is still significant during the mid and end-game, especially for players who want to save gold for other things. * While not as bad as Lumiest, Port Kapul is still at the western limit of North Tyris, and unless the player has made their base nearby it can be taxing to report to the guild watchman. This is also the case in Elona+, where the guild reporter is located in Valm. * The guild itself does not offer any unique service like the Mages' Guild Spell Writer or the Thieves' Guild Fence. NPCs * Fray the fighter guildmaster: Found in the northeastern room in the guild. Gives the Guild Quest Level 40 once Guild Rank 5~1 is reached. * Doria the fighter watchman: Guards the guild's entrance in Port Kapul. Gives the initiation quest and guild quota quests. * Ratin the fighter reporter: Elona+ only. Stationed in the shore of Valm, west of the map. Gives guild quota quests but doesn't offer initiation quests. * Fighter guild member: Neutral NPCs that wander around the guild. Miscellaneous and Tips *As the mark for the Fighters' Guild initiation quest and assignments is randomly chosen, you can cheat the quest the following ways: **'Savescumming:' You can save right before taking the quest, then load and close the game ( + or click the button on the game window) until you get a monster you can kill and is easily accessible. Note that doing this in No Future, Inferno, and Natural modes will incur a significant penalty. **'Ranch:' It is possible to put the monster you are meant to kill on a ranch and let them breed, then kill the newly bred ones to complete the quest sooner. *As mentioned above, this guild's quests are simple, easily cheated and offer artifact weapons as rewards, not to mention that any class can take these quests and benefit immediately unlike the other guild's quests. For this reason, any starting character can benefit from joining this guild for the early-game and then choose another later. Category:Guilds Category:Port Kapul Category:Quests Category:Content Category:Valm